The Legacy begins
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: James and a lot of others are going through a ruff patch now that Voldermort is going around killing people. James's dad has fallen vituim in the killings and Lily is trying her best to ber there for him but she is afraid. James sings to the black parade


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. Or then song being sung by James.

**What the story is about: **

_This is a short story of each character singing to a song that ties into the plot of the Harry potter books._

_It's funny and sad plots. I have two stories going on "_**The mischievous quad"**_. Sorry I have A.d.d. everyone and its hard to keep my focus on one story so I made this one as well. I have too many ideas that wouldn't have tied in with the other story._

_Hope you guys like these short stories._

**Song about:** James remembers his father's words to him. He is telling Sirius about it. It's the My chemical Romance song. It really ties in very well even if you don't like the band just read my story because the song is pretty good one and it really goes well with the story like I said earlier. Please give it a chance and don't be narrow-minded.

"The black Parade" I changed some of the words to make it more into the plot.

**OH! F.y.i the bold words are the lyrics of the song!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Starts off with:

**Conversation between James And Sirius**

"Hey James. How are you feeling? You doing ok?"  
Sirius then walked over to James's bed and sat down beside him. He then embraced James in a hug. James hugged Sirius back tightly and buried his face in Sirius's shoulder. James then looked up and got up from his bed and said.

"I'm feeling how any other boy here would feels like, who had just lost their father. Hurt and detached...I hate how this is all happening. I am not ok right now but I will be."

" I am so very sorry James. I loved your dad too. He was more of a father to me than my own. He was a good man and he didn't die in vain. He made an impact on many witches and wizards and also muggles."

"I know he won't die in vain. Not if I can help it. I swear on my descendant name of Godric Gryffindor!"

" James, I know you very well. You are like a brother to me. I know you have something else plaguing your mind. What's up? You can talk it out with me."

James paused and looked out the window and a tear rolled down his face and onto his locket he had around his neck. James clutched onto it and squeezed it tight as if trying to never let it go. He then walked over to a piano set that was there in their common room just for decoration. James sat down and opened it up and began to push down some keys.

"Well Sirius you're right. It's amazing how well you know me. But then again you have been my best friend since my 1st year at Hogwarts. Can I trust you with something I never told anyone before?"

" Of course you can trust me James I will not say a word. That's the locket your dad gave to you huh?"

James nodded yes then he replied.

" Well I was thinking back on something my father had said to me a while back ago and its all starting to make sense. I thought he was just talking out of his arse but now it's fitting in like a puzzle."

" What did he say to you Jamesie?"  
" Something I don't think I can do on my own. Sirius I need you here for me please. I can't be alone I need your support and comfort. I need someone by my side."  
" My friend I will always be here for you. Don't be absurd. As long as I draw breath and have a pumping heart going I will always stick by your side. You can count on me."

James nodded very reassured. He took a deep breath and looked up at Sirius and said

"Well I'll explain what I am about to say with the very same song my father sang to me while he explained it to me."

Sirius sat still listening inventively to what James had to say. James began to play the piano and said,

" The first part is just me explaining about how the conversation started."  
James then cleared his throat.

But what James didn't know was that girl the he was dating was in the room listening to what he was saying.

_**The Black Parade:**_

"**When I was a young boy,  
my father took me into the city  
to see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken,  
the half bloods and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, the death eaters, and all the followers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
but a grandson, is to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."  
**Sirius then interrupted James and said,

"Wait a bloody second! He isn't referring to my family the blacks right? And you're supposed to have a son that helps you out?"

"No I really doubt that. I mean your family is all for that Bolted-molt guy. I guess I am but that's not happening anytime soon."  
"Bolted-molt? Hum I thought it was world-tah-mort. I though it was a pretty cheesy name because he added the word world to his name. Eh oh well whatever that psychopaths name is he needs to be rid of. Before we lose anyone else we love."

"Don't you think the song is weird? It's like my dad knew Bolted-molt would come one day and he was trying to warn me at such a young age."

"Yeah that is weird sing it again. Lets try and decipher it."  
James nodded ok and began to sing what he remembered his dad telling him.

"When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken,  
the half bloods and the damned?"

But before he could finish the rest the girl James had finally got to date came out from behind the corner of a wall and said,

"James! I came in here to comfort you about the loss of your dad and I hear you plotting about going head on with the very psycho that killed your father?! I will be by your side James but don't do something stupid and foolish please!" Her eyes began to water up and she stormed out of his room.

James yelled out,

"Lily Evans I love you very much and will take care of you! You are my girlfriend in my eyes!"  
" I love you too James Potter! But I will talk to you when I am not so upset! So many of our friends are gone and so many families are being torn apart by this crazy man! I just don't want to lose you or anyone else!"

" I'll protect you Lily and we will make it through! Lily Evans will you marry me!?

"James! Ask me a bit more romantically and maybe I'll consider saying yes. After all I did give a chance by dating you for 11 months and I must say I am glad I gave you the chance."

" Ok I'll ask you more romantically, But Lily remember everyone who is gone is never really truly gone. It hurts so much but they live through our memories."

"James you're truly a brave soul! I am very proud to call you my best friend. You give a lot of people here at Hogwarts the strength they need." Sirius replied

James then began to sing once again.  
**"Sometimes I get the feeling Lily girl, she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.**

**Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though our dead and gone believe me our memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it."**

" James what do you mean by that line?"  
"Longbottom when did you come in? Which line? I sang a lot."  
"The line where you said we'll carry on?"

" Oh I mean whoever chooses to be bold and not follow what Bolted-molt is doing the ones that are going to stand for what is right will make it on. They will not be gone and will live on through our stand we are trying to make. We are the threat to them and they better watch out because we aren't being taken out so easily."  
" I am by your side too James. I am not following that crazy man either. So many dead bodies and so much pain he has caused we are having our allegiance for the right thing."

James smiled very pleased he had a lot of people on his side just not the Slytherin's… but no surprise there.  
James then continued with the song he made up on his own now.  
**"And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill you and us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call, to  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though our dead and gone believe me our memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated Our weary brave widow marches on."  
**" Wow James your song I assume you are singing this to World-tah-mort is amazing! This song says it all. You took the words right out of my mouth." Sirius replied. 

"**And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your followers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Won't explain or say I'm sorry **

**(For being a "traitor" for being on the half blood and muggles's side)  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
we are the chair, for all the half bloods Listen here, because it's only.."**  
"James why didn't you tell me about this inspiring move you're trying to do? You know very well that I would also be by your side. You are the hero and hope to all the non-death eaters." Remus shouted this out

James gave a faint smiled and continued his song

"I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though our dead and gone believe me our memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though your broken and defeated our brave and weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on."

" You guys I am not brave or a hero. I am just a man who believes in something. I am willing to die by what I believe in and no way some crazy freak is controlling me. It is just pride not heroism."

" In our eyes James you have guts and you are a hero and your name will be a legacy!"  
James blushed a little.

" You are all fools! Sing your little song that gives you confidence. It's not enough for Voldemort! Yeah his name is VOLDEMORT! Not any of those absurd names you just said. He is the strongest, most powerful wizard you'll ever come across. Everyone will fear just by the sight of him or just by hearing his name. And you will all bow down to him.. Unless you are a fool then you will be disposed of." Malfoy yelled out.

" Get the hell out of our common room Mucus face! What are you his spokes person? Man so what we don't know his name big whoop. I though Bolder-molt sounded better or World-tak-mort did too. Oh I'm shaking in fear.. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. There said it and look still not scared. Don't be upset because we are setting your master back on his plans. You're the pathetic one being someone's b&tch. At least we are man and women enough to make our own path. Leave us alone and go be a follower." Sirius had yelled this out so loud he began to turn red.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and disappareted out of the room.

Lily flung her arms around James and they knew just then that they would be leaving Hogwarts in a couple of months and would be starting their new life together.**  
**


End file.
